


It Just Takes a Little Patience, It Just Takes a Little Time, Listening to Musicals Is a Little Uphill Climb

by An_abundance_of_salt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, International Fanworks Day 2019, Musicals, Oneshot, Oops, Ten is ready to fight anyone, The weird spacing is so it's easier to keep track of who tf is speaking, dear evan hansen - Freeform, i didn't know where to put jaehyun so he's kind of just not there, implied markhyuck, literally only one hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_abundance_of_salt/pseuds/An_abundance_of_salt
Summary: Ten discovering Dear Evan Hansen causes the, already chaotic, dorm to get worse than usual.





	It Just Takes a Little Patience, It Just Takes a Little Time, Listening to Musicals Is a Little Uphill Climb

Ten grabbed a pillow from his bed and placed it on the wall before leaning against it. His knees were brought up in order to hold his laptop. The dim screen of the device illuminated his face with a light color of blue, as it was the only light source in the room. He opened google and looked up Youtube before searching for Dear Evan Hansen in the search bar. As soon as it ended, Ten wiped the single tear rolling down his cheek and jumped from his bed.

He busted out of his dorm and swung the door of Johnny's room open. He shook the taller male aggressively only to get a muffled groan in response. "I swear to god, Johnny, if you don't wake up I'm going to fight you. You have to listen to this." 

"What are going to do, fight my kneecaps? Can't you show me in the morning anyway? It's like 2 Am."

Ten rolled his eyes, "Actually, it is 1:47, so your argument is irrelevant. Also, if I were to fight your kneecaps, you'd be crying."

"You know what, fine."

"Exactly." Ten smirked, already knowing that he'd win. He pressed play on the video, already prepared to listen to the musical for another hour. 

Johnny immediately paused the video. "Wait, this is an hour long?" 

"Uhm, ya. Is that a problem." 

"The problem is that it's 2 in the morning."

"1:48," Ten corrected

"Ya, whatever. Still."

"But, it's really good! Please." 

"Fine."

Ten pressed play on the video and that's how it all started.

 

___

Running into the living room, Ten shouts, "Dear Evan Hansen we've been way too out of touch!"

Johnny quickly responds, "Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don't talk that much!"

"But I should tell you that I think of you each night," Ten sings putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder and looking into his eyes. Johnny tilts his head as if he has no idea what Ten is going to say and waits for the next line. "I rub my-"

 

"Nope! Not today. Haechan is present and I will not have you corrupt his holy ears," Taeyong shouts over Ten from the kitchen.

Ten laughs, "Ya right. Holy. You must not hear him and Mark-"

Mark interrupts Ten with a cough. "Haha, what? Nothing has been said. What are you talking about? The only thing Haechan and I do together is pray." 

"Okay, fine, but what about Jungwoo, let him stay innocent."

"The only person who still believes Jungwoo is innocent is you. That boy is hiding something."

Jungwoo's eyes widen, "I'm a baby!" 

Shaking his head, Doyoung speaks, "You're 21."

 

Ten rolls his eyes and continues either way, "and starts moaning with delight!" Ten rushes behind Johnny and laughs at Taeyong's disgusted face. 

Haechan gags dramatically, "I'm going to pour cement into my ears." 

Taeil speaks up from the couch, "But then you wouldn't be able to sing as well."

"Oh shit, you right."

 

Ignoring the younger's previous statement, Johnny continues, "Why would you write that?"

Ten shrugs, "I'm just trying to tell the truth."

 

"Goddammit, shut the fuck up." Doyoung groaned. "You two have been shouting that every day this week." 

Ten slapped his hands together and inhaled sharply, "Imma bout to roast your ass. This musical is a fucking masterpiece you uncultured swine."

"Maybe the actual one is but not when you're screaming it on the top of your lungs."

"I'm offended. Maybe you're lost, but it's okay because you will be found."

"If my will to live is not the thing finding me, I don't want to be found."

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes and turns off the oven, "The food is done, let's just eat in peace, please."

"Okay, fine, but we're all going to listen to it after we eat."

Yuta sits at the table beside Winwin and looks at Ten, "Are you going try and convert us into theater kids or something?" 

This time Johnny speaks, "Well, we're not giving up before we try." He sends Ten and sly smirk and the two high five each other.

Winwin looks at Yuta, "You could even say, they're not throwing away their shot."

"This is why you're my favorite younger brother Sicheng."

"Hendery's shaking."

 

Taeyong sighs, "All I ask for is just one peaceful morning. We'll listen to it, so calm down."

"Speak for yourself," Haechan says before stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"Haechan," Taeyong says sternly.

"Fine, I'll listen to it, but Heathers is probably superior."

"You want to fight," Ten questions. "Johnny, I think he wants to fight. Plus, Heathers is for edgy teens that think mentally unstable people are hot."

"Oh, you wanna go, Eleven? I refuse to let you insult my main bitch, Heather Chandler, like that. Also, it's not our fault JD was played by a GOD"

 

"Okay, I'm done." Taeyong stands up, "Time to watch this musical before you two murder each other."

Ten chuckles, "And now, the fun begins!"

**Author's Note:**

> My socials:
> 
> Curious cat- @An_abundance_of_salt
> 
> Twitter- @lots_ofsalt_


End file.
